Stereoscopic imaging involves recording three-dimensional (3-D) visual information or creating the illusion of depth in an image. One easy way to create depth perception in the brain is to provide the eyes of the viewer two different images, representing two perspectives of the same object, with a minor deviation similar to the perspectives that both eyes naturally receive in binocular vision. Many optical systems display stereoscopic images using this method. The illusion of depth can be created in a photograph, movie, video game, or other two-dimensional (2-D) image.